Through the Dark Times, We Triumph
by Suddenly Scottish
Summary: A Robert/Cora fic. From episode 1x06 onwards ish Might be previous episodes mentioned. Just a story about their lives. Enjoy. P.S Rating is just to be on the safe side :
1. Through the Dark Times

A dark winter's night

"Robert!"

The cold night wind howled around the grand estate of Downton Abbey. The cold air nipping at the windows and doors, sending chills down to the bone for those unfortunate enough to be outdoors. The temperature inside the mansion matched that of the outside. Bitterly cold.

"Cora, I no longer wish to discuss the matter with you, Sybil must and shall be punished."

Cora, sensing a headache coming on, sat down on the end of her bed and sighed.

"Neither do I wish to discuss Sybil's rather poor judgment, but your behaviour is rather ridiculous! You need to calm down, and until you do I shall be sleeping alone." Cora, rather curtly stated.

"I think I should be the one to make the decision, you seem to forget who is in charge of this estate Cora." Robert snorted back.

Cora paled. The fact her husband had made such a remark made her sick to her stomach. The walls seem to close in around her, trapping her in a room she wished nothing more than to escape from. She was suffocating in the hatred for her husband's very remark. She chocked back the tears, that were willing to escape from her eyes. She could barely speak:

"Robert, I…"

Robert, who was on his way out of Cora's room, turned on his heels to find his devoted wife, clenching onto the bedpost for dear life itself. She was shaking and her skin was a sickling grey color. Her brow glistening in the dim candlelight.

"Cora! Darling, you're shaking, sit down at once!" ushered Robert, taking his wife in his strong embrace. He forced Cora down on the bed holding her petite frame the entire time.

"I'm fine there's no ne.." Cora complained as Robert interjected:

"Cora, you're in no state to be walking around, you are as pale as the snow outside! I'll call for Dr. Clarkson at once."

"Robert, please I just need some rest, it's just a headache, I promise you, I am fine" Cora weakly replied.

It struck Robert like a swift blow to the head with a bat, his rant about Sybil had brought on his wife's temporary illness. She only developed headaches when she was stressed, and he had caused her to become so stressed that she had developed a severe headache, which almost caused her to faint. Robert felt like a failure, he had failed at his job as a husband to protect and stand-by his wife.

"Cora, darling, I'm terribly sorry! I did not mean for this to blow out of proportions, I'm sorry I forced my frustration upon you. I shall leave and let you get your rest at once!." Robert whispered to his wife, not wanting to make her sore head worse. He took her hand and pressed his lips against it.

"No, please stay. I'll feel better if you lie beside me, it's awfully lonely when you're not beside me." Cora acknowledged Robert's apology.

Robert slowly removed the covers and slipped into his rightful position, next to his wife in her bed. Robert looked over to see his wife asleep, so he pulled the sheets up and tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Robert, right there and then, knew his wife was beginning to show signs of her stress. Her body beginning to slowly shut itself down, after the endless sleepless nights and sobbing episodes, that he could hear from his room. He knew he had to be better. For her.


	2. Life in London

The trip to London was just what they both needed. For Robert, it was a chance to reflect upon his life at Downton, and how much he treasured the memories there.

For Cora, it was a chance to get away from the whole situation regarding the next heir of Downton Abbey. She found the whole ordeal rather distressing, as she believed it was practically her fault, that Downton did not have a suitable heir. To make matters worse, Mary had decided to complicate Cora's life even more by constantly fighting with her, disrespecting her in front of guests and ignoring her when Cora asked her questions. Cora was at her wits end. She needed a break and London proved to be just that, with the girls at social events and Robert meeting with solicitors, she had the house to herself, and the staff.

Whilst in London, on their last day in fact, The Crawley family was invited to a ball at the Ravenhall's London mansion. Every Lord, Lady and their children would be there; it was the event of the season.

Cora had not been feeling well for the past few days, but had put on a brave front and persevered. O'Brien had noticed as she was fastening the clasp on Her Ladyship's necklace that she was breathing deeply and holding onto the dressing table in front of her, as she perched in her chair.

"Are you alright M'lady? I can find another dress if you're too warm." O'Brien pondered.

"No, I'm quite alright, O'Brien. But if you wouldn't mind opening the window please?" Cora replied with a forced smile.

O'Brien marched straight over to the window and promptly opened it, the whole time eyeing the pale American woman, who was now occupied with her gloves. O'Brien knew something was wrong; she had done for the last 5 days. Her mistress was different, she didn't quite know why but she was. O'Brien had put it down to stress and did everything to subtly check that Cora was in good health.

The knock at the door broke O'Brien from her train of thought. His Lordship made his appearance and ordered for O'Brien to make hers scarce.

"Is that everything M'Lady?"

"Yes, O'Brien, that is all. Thank you." Cora smiled politely.

As O'Brien shut the door behind her, Robert expressed his disinterest in the maid.

"I don't know how you can let such a scowl-faced miserable woman be your maid, I really don't "

"Oh Robert, she's very trustworthy and loyal and although you may not like her, I do."

Robert noticed that his wife's behaviour was unusual. Normally she would just shrug off Robert's small remarks about her maid, whereas today she was snippy with him.

"I'm sorry Robert, I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well." Sighed Cora

She slumped down in her chair, resting her head on the cool surface of the oak desk in front of her.

"Cora, do you expected me to believe that you are ill, when you have been stating your annoyance about going to this ball all day?" Robert chuckled to himself.

Cora just groaned in annoyance, she knew her husband would not be convinced, and so she would have to attend the ball.

The journey to the ball itself proved difficult for Cora, as the traffic in London was too busy to take the car, so they took the rural route in the horse-drawn carriage. More than once, Cora thought she would have to have the chauffeur stop the carriage, but she fought the urge as best she could, telling herself they would be there shortly.

Cora was glad to say the least when they arrived at the luxurious house. Upon entry they were greeted by a lavish staircase and several guests chatting amongst themselves. The Ravenhall's welcomed the Crawley family personally. Victoria Ravenhall, the wife of Thomas Ravenhall, greeted Cora with hug, which put her out of her comfort zone, the strong scent of Victoria's perfume permeating her nostrils and making her stomach churn.

"Shouldn't we go get out seats, there is an awful lot of people here, it wouldn't do if we had to stand all night long" Cora quickly interjected into the conversation.

Agreeing with what Cora said, they made their way to the grand ballroom.

The ballroom was a shimmering sea of colors, with Ladies in their prettiest frocks and finest jewelry swishing away to the music. The floor sparkled under the chandelier light, obviously polished for days. The spread on the long table was incredible with delicacies from all over the world.

The mood was in full spirits and the liquor free flowing, the temperature was high and the dancing divine.

Cora sat uncomfortably watching her daughters dance the night away with several possible suitors. Oh, how she would give to be carefree again! Robert sat deep in conversation with some rich Englishman that Cora had no regards for.

Cora's thoughts began to roam freely, she began wondering what her life would be like if she had produced an heir for Downton, if her life would be less stressful, and what would her son look like.

The world once again began closing in on Cora. The stifling heat from the glorious summer's night, suffocating Cora.

She couldn't breath!

The world was spinning around her, her corset getting tighter and tighter, constricting each breath. She stumbled out her chair, desperate to reach the balcony, to fill her lungs with the night air.

Robert caught sight of his wife staggering out her chair towards him.

"Cora, my dear why don't you sit down and say hello to Lord Murray?" Robert asked, fearing his wife was the worse for wine, something he was quite shocked by.

"I…" she stuttered

"Are you feeling quite well Lady Grantham? You look somewhat gray if you don't mind me saying" Lord Murray enquired.

Under normal circumstances, Cora would have been mortified by how upfront this _stranger_ was being, but at that very moment she could not even speak, never mind argue with some arrogant aristocrat. With each second her body was swaying, her legs dangerously weak.

Her world went black.

Robert oblivious, at first watched in horror has his wife's body went limp and crumpled towards the floor like a discarded rag doll. Her skin clammy and pale shimmered in the sunlight streaming in from the large glass window, as she lay on the floor.

Sybil, who was just returning from a waltz with a very keen American gentleman, rushed to her mother's side and attempted to stop her from falling. She was not quite quick enough, and her mother's head cracked off the table in front of her. The shocking sound reverbing round the whole room.

As Cora lay unconscious and bleeding, Robert realized just how much he loved his wife. He cradled her weak body in his arms; while Sybil set about applying pressure to the wound on her mother's head using her father's favorite handkerchief- a gift from his wife that he had treasured ever since. Mary and Edith stood in shock, not knowing what to do, paralyzed by fear.

At first there was loud mumbling, but silence soon descending upon the ballroom, as they struggled to wake Cora up.

Only the fast beat of a woman's heeled shoes could be heard. Victoria soon returned with smelling salts, from her husband's medical bag.

Cora awoke with a start, confused and dazed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Robert sighed with relief.

"Is there anywhere we could lay her down?" queried Lord Murray.

"Yes, I'll show you there" Victoria ushered them.

Robert carried his wife to the guest bedroom in the grand manor. She snuggled against her husband's warm embrace, realizing just how much she relied on him.

He quickly placed her on the bed and sat by her side, cradling her hand in his.

"Cora, are you feeling any better?" he whispered to her.

"I'm alright Robert, I promise. It was just awfully warm in there. Although I seem to have bumped my head, trust me!" she joked.

"Oh Cora! I was so worried about you! You didn't half scare me. Don't ever do that again!"

With that, nobody seemed to matter in the room, as Robert embraced Cora. He hugged her with all his might. Cora felt genuinely safe in her husband's arms. It gave her hope that maybe everything would be all right. They would survive _everything _life threw at them.

Together.


	3. The Winds of Change

The train journey home was tedious for Cora. She couldn't move for fear of her husband having a heart attack! Ever since the little "incident" at the ball, Robert refused to leave Cora's side - following her where ever she went, constantly asking if she was alright, and even threatening to lunge at a man who rudely nudged into his wife at the train station. It was beginning to get on Cora's last nerve.

On the train, Cora sat and looked out at the scenery swishing past through the window with aging eyes. Yes, the world did look pretty, but it could be awfully cruel. She longed nothing more than to fulfill her role, to provide a suitable heir for Downton and now her health was falling her, she feared her last chance had crumbled to dust, swept away by the blowing winds of chance right in front of her, the ashes of her hopes, her dreams.

Her destiny.

She could feel the anger bubbling up inside her, threatening to escape from her mouth and her eyes. The primal, distressing screams and sobs of a mother who had lost a child. A child that would never be, her son.

"_For goodness sake Cora! Pull yourself together. Stop acting so desperately, you still have your three precious daughters and a devoted husband, who loves you even though there has been no male heir conceived. You are incredibly lucky, so gather yourself and be incredibly thankful for what you have!_ "

Cora felt her Mother's words rattle round her head. It was not anger she could feel threatening to escape, no this was far more disgusting.

She leapt from her seat and excused herself to the lavatory. Robert close on her heels. Cora wept with sadness and disappointment, as the hot, heavy acid crept up her throat and scented the air. There was no doubt about it, Cora Crawley was sick.

Robert forced his way into the small bathroom and cradled his wife, her fragile bones digging deep into his skin as they sat on the floor. He soothed her as she sobbed and smoothed down her hair whilst she was sick. Robert was not usually one to get involved but this was important, he loved his wife more than anything, and nothing would stop him from caring about her - even his hatred of illnesses.

Robert lifted Cora back to their carriage and laid her down on the seat. He gently placed his jacket over her and watched as she slept. He looked over his shoulder, to see his three english roses asleep also. Robert sat down and placed his wife's head in his lap. He soon followed suit and fell asleep as the train trundled on.

The car ride back to Downton Abbey was dreadfully silent. Cora was still very sleepy and the girls had ridden in the second car, to avoid the awkward conversation that would probably occur between their Mother and Father.

As they approached Downton, Cora began to stir and a smile graced her lips as she caught sight of her beautiful, grand home and the magnificent staff lined up outside.

They were greeted by Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Whilst entering the house, Carson had begun detailing Robert of every event he missed in the house and various other information. Cora stepped aside to speak to Mrs Hughes.

"Is everything alright M'Lady?" enquired the worried Housekeeper, she had never seen Her Ladyship so pale or tired, never mind underweight in her time at Downton.

"To be perfectly honest Mrs Hughes, no everything is not alright, I'm not very well, so could you please call Dr. Clarkson for me and tell him to get round here as soon as possible?"

"I call right away, would you like me to fetch you anything?" Asked Elsie still worried about Cora's health.

"No, I'm fine for just now, but if you could possibly inform Robert that I need to go take a nap?" replied Cora weakly.

Mrs Hughes just nodded and away she went.

Cora stood for a minute. She watched as the maids and butlers hurried past with several luggage boxes. Scurrying back and forth.

She watched as her daughter's car drew up. As one by one they elegantly climbed out, so young and carefree. It was in that moment she felt so insecure, so old, so... ill.

The fever was building up inside her, rising up throughout her body. Her coloring draining out with her life and well-being. She needed to get out of those wretched furs.

"Where is O'Brien when I really need her?." Thought Cora as the fever raged, controlling her like a puppet.

Like a puppet, her legs bowed under the strain, swaying and shaking. The temperature continued to soar, climbing higher and higher, burning in her veins. The lump in her throat reappearing, moving further towards her mouth. The words she tried to produce, to scream for help, would not escape. Anyone watching from a distance would have thought she was going insane.

As Mary, Sybil and Edith entered the house, Edith caught sight of her mother standing shaking in the hallway.

"Mama?" She called out in curiosity.

There was no reply. Just an eery silence and then a horrifying sound. An almost choking sound. Gasps.

Mary and Sybil snapped their heads at the gasping. The looked worriedly at each other, panic set in their eyes. For a brief moment, they seemed to have a common bond. Then chaos ensued.

The girls followed the awful sound, until they found their mother, doubled over frantically gasping for air. None of them knew what to do.

"Mama!" Mary cried out.

"Oh Good Lord!" she sobbed.

Without thinking Mary run off, her hand over her mouth. Sybil went to run after her but Edith stopped her.

"Forget about her now! We need to help Mama!" She pleaded.

Sybil and Edith got Cora lying down on the ground, to prevent her from falling. They both took turns at trying to reassure their panic stricken mother, each holding one of her cold, clammy, almost lifeless hands.

Mary came running back with Mr. Carson and Mrs Hughes. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw their employer laying on the floor, erratically breathing and gasping for air. Mrs Hughes was at Lady Grantham's side in an instant stroking her hair back out her face. She damped her mistress' forehead with the damp towel she had been carrying.

"I've called for Dr. Clarkson." informed Mr. Carson.

"He was already on his way over, one of the nurses said he should be here any minute" Stated Carson giving a knowing glare to Mrs Hughes.

Mrs Hughes was about to speak of her guilt when Edith cries interrupted her.

"She's stopped moving."

Edith tightened her grip on her Mother's hand and began to shake her shoulder with her other hand.

Sybil quickly checked to see if her mother was still breathing, watching as her chest rapidly raised and fell.

A silent wave of relief washed over everyone present. They all sat watching and waiting for any signs on conscious life.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

Dr. Clarkson.

Carson ran to the door to open it. He greeted the Doctor and ushered him in.

"You must come quick, it appears Lady Grantham has collapsed. She's unconscious just now, but she seemed to be having difficulty breathing." Said Carson grimly.

"For Goodness Sake! I though it was just a stomach flu" replied Dr. Clarkson angrily.

The butler and the doctor hurried to the crowd gathered around Cora. As the doctor pushed through he saw the concern and guilt in the girls' eyes.

"Mr. Carson, perhaps you could help me lift Lady Grantham to her room where I can examine her?"

Swiftly Mr Carson swept Cora off the ground and into his arms, protecting her like a little child. Like his own child. He looked down at the defenseless woman in his arms and realized just how much he owed to this woman.

Meanwhile, Mary and Edith set about trying to find their father to inform him of the unfortunate news.

Mrs Hughes, as ordered by the doctor, went about finding towels and a basin of water. She informed Anna that she was needed upstairs and that she would need to take over downstairs for the time being. Anna asked no questions but her curiosity burned inside her. She knew better than to ask, as Mrs Hughes seemed incredibly stressed.

Sybil retired to the library, in hopes of finding her father and to reflect on what had just happened.

Upstairs, Cora was coming around.

"Hello, Lady Grantham. It's Doctor Clarkson here. I don't want you to move just now, I want you to remain lying down and keep on taking nice, deep breaths." ordered The Doctor.

Confusion was spreading across Cora's face, her forehead and eyes creasing.

"Where... What?" mumbled Cora to herself.

"Don't worry, Lady Grantham. You're safe now." came a friendly Scottish voice.

With a silent nod of understanding, Mrs Hughes left to let the Doctor do his work.

He began to examine Cora, poking and prodding and asking all manner of questions. It was all a bit much for a woman who until recently, had been unconscious.

After the examination was complete, Lady Grantham seemed even more confused. She lay in her bed, completely speechless. Whilst gathering his tools togethers, Dr Clarkson smiled.

"If that's all?" Dr. Clarkson said before reaching for the door.

"Are you sure about the diagnosis?" Cora whispered.

"Certainly" He assured.

"Now, you just remember to take it easy. You've been under far to much strain and stress lately, the panic attack you had earlier today was proof of that! I want you to stay in bed for the next few days, just to allow your body time to recover."

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Clarkson." Cora replied defeatedly

"It's always a pleasure, Lady Grantham. I have to say, you really had a flare for dramatics today!" He chuckled to himself before leaving.

As the doctor returned downstairs, he was meet by a familiar face.

"Hello doctor, I didn't know you were here," Robert said.

"No, Lady Grantham... sent a message," Told Dr. Clarkson, not knowing if Robert was aware of today's events.

"Why? She's not ill, is she?" he asked, concern creeping through the cracks of his face. He knew something was amiss with Cora.

"Not ill, exactly," the doctor smirked.

"Would you mind waiting in the library?" he queried. Thinking the worst of the Doctor's cryptic message, Robert quickly dashed upstairs.

Before He knew it Robert and reach Cora's room and, flew open the door. Cora lay on the bed, her mind quite clearly elsewhere.

"Cora?" Robert asked fearfully, his hand still on the door.

Cora snapped out of her trance and looked at her husband with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong? Why was the doctor downstairs?"

"I have some news..." She started.

Robert stepped towards Cora, his hands starting to shake with fear and dread.

"Are you sick?" he wondered.

"No, Robert. I'm not sick darling..."

"Then what?" What else could it possibly be?

"I'm pregnant," she answered unsurely.

Robert stopped moving. He could understand what his wife had just said. His mind could not compute. He had to sit down to take this all in. He placed himself rather forcefully on the edge of her bed.

"Pregnant?"

Cora's somewhat happy appearance disappeared. A frown forming on her face.

"Well, you needn't be so shocked," she quipped offendedly.

"Give me a moment, you haven't been pregnant in eighteen years..."

"And I'm pregnant now," she said rather harshly

"I don't understand what we've done differently..." he mused.

"Stop right there. If you want to know more, go down and offer the doctor some whiskey," she hissed.

Cora couldn't quite believe Robert's reaction, and although she could not quite make sense of the situation herself, this was not the reaction she was hoping for.

"I can't take it in," he sighed.

"But you're pleased?" she asked timidly.

Robert took her delicate hands in his, "Of course I'm pleased," he said joyfully, directing her hands to his lips and then kissing her briefly. She sighed contently and they embraced.

"I love you Cora," he breathed into her hair.

"You better not keep the doctor waiting, Mr Crawley." Cora smirked.

"I'll still be in this bed when you get back" she added

"Why will you.." Robert started.

"I'll tell you later, but I'm sure the good doctor will inform you" She interjected.

It was then that Cora realized, she was going to be a Mother to another little child. Her prayers had been answered. Perhaps, her luck was about to change after all.


End file.
